


Nw Nxnt

by MelayneSeahawk



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-19
Updated: 2009-10-19
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 3 amusements Teal'c learned first from the Tau'ri, or 3 that he taught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nw Nxnt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indywind](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=indywind).



> nw nxnt is Ancient Egyptian for of childhood

1\. At first, Teal'c believes that Monopoly would be a good way to learn the monetary systems used by the Tau'ri. He realizes very quickly that this is not the case, but he still finds SG-1's monthly game night to be enjoyable.

a. He learned a game called _mikare_ while his father was still the First Prime of Cronus. He teaches it to O'Neill to persuade him to use it instead of his 'Rock Paper Scissors'. O'Neill's version is much too simplistic.

2\. Teal'c appreciates the multiple uses of the Wii. Some of its functions are excellent for physical training. The Wii Fit is an excellent way to monitor his physical condition. Many of the games are good exercise in hand-eye coordination.

He also enjoys playing Rock Band.

b. Teal'c teaches SG-1 the practice of _styweh_ after the mission to PR4-592. O'Neill compared it to a children's game called 'tag', even though Teal'c attempted to explain that it was a contest used to train young warriors. Whatever its original purpose, it proved a suitable diversion during the 48 hours SG-1 spent _as_ children.

3\. Teal'c is no longer invited to Jack's poker games. Just one was enough to pay for a new Wii Fit pad after Teal'c wore out the first one.

c. Actually, it is DanielJackson that brought Teal'c back to the game _senet_. He had played it as a child, certainly, but it had been over 50 years since he'd last so much as seen the game. It brings back a number of delightful memories.


End file.
